dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Babalu
Schön, dass unsere kleine Gemeinde wächst. Willkommen! -- Talamba 02:01, 19. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ---- Danke. Bin am Einarbeiten. ^^ -- Babalu 08:47, 19. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ---- Hallo Babalu. Bzgl. Deines Kommentars auf meiner Seite: *Danke für den Hinweis... bin noch ziemlich neu auf dem Sektor der Kategorien und Verlinkungen. Wusste erst nicht, was Du meinst, habe es jetzt aber, glaube ich, kapiert ;) Bin dabei, die einzelnen Ausrüstungs-Kategorien entsprechend dorthin zu verlinken. Gruß, Katsche 21:00, 28. Apr. 2007 (UTC) übersetzen das ist mir auch klar... aber es werden zum Beispiel vorlagen aus englischen Seiten übernommen, die nur ein bisschen übersetzt wurden (Vorlage:weaponbox) zumindest die Variablen sollte man übersetzten oder zumindest so festlegen, das auch ein kleiner deutscher noob sie versteht... ich hab dieses Wiki ins leben gerufen für all diejenigen unter den Dofus Spielern, die kein oder nur wenig englisch sprechen. Damals war der deutsche Server noch nicht in Planung und es hätten auch die englischen Bezeichnungen dafür gereicht. Es werden auch viele deutsche weiterhin international spielen und von daher müsste man sich was mit den Namen überlegen... vllt auch die englischen schon anlegen auf deutsch und nachher verschieben, sodass dann auch jemand der die Englische Version spielt findet was er sucht. Ist jetzt klar geworden was ich damit meine? -- Ren108 18:30, 30. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ---- willst du irgendwie nur randalieren oder was? es ging eigendlich nur darum einfach auch Seiten mit den Englischen Begriffen anzulegen und dort ein #REDIRECT hin zu machen oder dort den Inhalt posten, der danach von einem Admin zum deutschen Namen verschoben werden kann durch eine Vorlage zum Beispiel (diese Vorlage existiert noch nicht muss ich erst anlegen) die Waffenbox war ein beispiel für das nicht übersetzen... und den rest konnte ich nicht interpretieren... -- Ren108 23:10, 30. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ---- löl, randalieren :) immer diese Gewalttouristen in der Walpurgisnacht zum 1.Mai... -- Carni 08:09, 1. Mai 2007 (UTC) ---- :manche scheinen es nicht zu mögen, wenn man nachfragt..... :D -- Babalu 08:15, 1. Mai 2007 (UTC) schon dabei ich erstelle gerade auch ein IRC Channel und hoffentlich ein Java applet dafür ---- -- Ren108 10:16, 5. Mai 2007 (UTC) ---- da sag noch einer ich wär langsam... Bug fixed alles läuft -- Ren108 10:27, 5. Mai 2007 (UTC) Kategorien Bevor du hier wild die Arbeit anderer zur Nichte machst, suche dir ne andere Ecke der Wiki oder schreib Inhalt, solang wie die Diskussion über die Kategorien noch nicht geklärt ist. Bis jetzt sagts du nur was dir net gefällt, aber mal konstruktiv nen Vorschlag zu machen anhand eines Kategoriebaumes wie man es sich vorstellt, wäre der Sache dienlicher. -- Benutzer:Maniac Wolfson 05:50, 9. Mai 2007 (UTC) Reviere Gut, dass heisst für mich, wenn ich ne Seite brauch und anlegen muss schmeiss ich sie unter region rein und du machst den rest -- Maniac Wolfson 19:27, 15. Mai 2007 (UTC) Löschanträge Ich finde die Seiten nicht überflüssig, sondern nur als noch nicht gefüllt. Die Verlinkung von Bonta auf Ausrichtung/Gesinnung kann ich auch nicht nachvollziehen, hab es aber erstmal so gelassen. Besser wäre es vielleicht ne Seite Bonta zu machen bei der man zwischen Bonta(Gesinnung) und Bonta(Geografie) wählen kann. --Maniac Wolfson 17:45, 17. Mai 2007 (UTC) ---- Ähm sowas gehört auf meine Diskussionsseite --> (verschoben) und ich habe wenn ich eine Seiten geändert hab auch die darauf verweisenden Links geändert... wenn nich sorry wenn ich 10 tabs aufhabe geht ma was verloren. Und keiner ist irgendwem Rücksprache schuldig, wenn er in einem Wiki etwas ändert... lis was im bearbeitungsfenster steht: "Falls Du nicht möchtest, dass Deine Arbeit hier von anderen verändert und verbreitet wird, dann klicke nicht auf „Speichern“." So jetzt halt den Ballen flach ich hab die Seiten durch andere ersetzt, die das Navigieren vereinfachen und klar mach ich die Fehler die dadurch entstanden sind wieder weg... nur dazu muss man sie finden und das hab ich anscheinend net.... -- Ren108 09:47, 19. Mai 2007 (UTC) ---- Hab dazu mal im Forum was gepostet, allmählich erweckt die Sache hier den Anschein das jemand überfordert ist, 10 tabs zu handeln ist doch wohl nicht zuviel verlangt... Und dann noch "groß" zu tönen man solle den Ball flach halten find ich fast schon etwas "großkotzig"... Sicher Ren, Deine Arbeit hier mit den Vorlagenerstellungen ist super, aber stelle doch Deine Leistungen nicht über die der Anderen, dann kommen wir hier wunderbar miteinander aus ;) PS: Wenn du mal Zeit finden solltest erneuere mal dein Profil hier, deine Benutzerverlinkung funktioniert schon TAGELANG nicht --Carni 17:30, 20. Mai 2007 (UTC) ---- Ich war natürlich erstmal erschrocken über die Unzahl von Löschanträgen, vorallem weil mir doch ein Großteil als doch so wichtig und notwendig erschien. Nachdem der Schreck etwas abgeklungen ist, stelle ich fest du scheinst einem Plan zu verfolgen. Nicht dem, den ich gewählt hätte, aber was soll man unken bevor es zumindest im Ansatz fertig ist. Ich hoffe nur, dass du so schenll du kannst Inhalt und oder Seiten komplettierst, so dass ich mir dann ein Urteil endlich erlauben kann. --Maniac Wolfson 13:09, 21. Mai 2007 (UTC) ---- Ich weis nicht warum die nicht funktionieren soll... bei allen andern scheints zu gehen... und "einfach Seiten löschen" find ich auch nicht gut, siehe Wikipedia, wo dauernd Beiträge nach 2 sek gelöscht werden... Ich habe sie doch lediglich durch andere ersetzt... und wenn du auch die noble Aufgabe übernommen hast, dich um den Geographie teil zu Kümmern, heist das noch lange nicht, das man dort keine Seiten, links oder ähnliches ändern darf... Ok das mit dem löschen war etwas voreilig ist ein reflex wenn man löschen kann auch gleich zu löschen und mit dem "ball flach halten" war keines falls eine abwertende Bemerkung gemeint^^ Ich wollt damit lediglich sagen das du dich nich drüber aufregen sollst, mir das einfach sagen sollst und wir reden drüber^^ ein Wiki soll Freude machen und man soll sich nich dauernd drüber aufregen. Ich war auch mit Mani ma am streiten über irgendwas... das ham geklärt und jetzt is alles in Butter. So zettel leer habe fertig^^ -- Ren108 13:39, 21. Mai 2007 (UTC) ---- Ich hab ma das sinnlose zeugs entfernt^^ das mit der Klassenbox und der Kategorie ist ganz einfach... da is ein kategorie: mit dabei^^ -- Ren108 22:18, 26. Mai 2007 (UTC) ---- jello Jello baba =3 now i have found you =p --Cizagna (Talk) 02:13, 12. Jun. 2007 (UTC)